


Gotta Knock You Down a Step Or Two

by OnWingsOfWax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, bickering like an old married couple tbh, but we all know that, no lube we fuck like men, reaper is actually a slut, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsOfWax/pseuds/OnWingsOfWax
Summary: Jack decides he's had enough of Gabriel's sass and decides to show him just where he stands.





	Gotta Knock You Down a Step Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr blog. weee, here we go fams. I don't think I have to warn you guys if you ship Reaper76 lmao. It's dub-con because Reaper never really agrees to it but he doesn't say no either.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Honestly, he should have known that riling the soldier up like this would only result in getting him shoved into a wall with about as much force as Jack could emit. The contact against the wall cracked his mask, half of it falling to pieces and shattering to the ground. He growled, the hand pressing his face further into the wall while digging its nails into his skull in retaliation.

“You really know how to push my buttons, Reyes.” Reaper only laughed, albeit muffled by the wall, and he could feel Jack press up against him, the hand on his head moving to grip the back of his neck much like a mother lioness would to her cub. He almost automatically slumped, eyes widening at how the action caused him to submit so easily.  


He tried to straighten but then Jack’s leg was between his legs, spreading them. His breath hitched, the soldier’s free hand snaking to his front and grabbing his crotch roughly. He arched his back, and then he was off the wall, Jack’s hand moving to his throat and keeping him pressed up against him, expression hidden behind his visor.

Reaper hated that god damned visor.

Hips bucked up into Jack’s hand, an attempt to get more friction. The hand left him, only getting a frustrated whine from the wraith. “F – Fuck you.” Jack smirked at Reaper’s swear, squeezing his hand around his neck with a small chuckle. He nuzzled into the back of his ear, biting his earlobe. Reaper’s breath hitched again, a low moan leaving him.

“I h – hate you.” he ground out between quick inhales, Jack’s tongue flicking over his ear before he bit down,  _hard_ , on his shoulder. That got him a louder moan, hips stuttering and Reaper slumping down once again, chest heaving up with loaded breathing. “I hate you too.” The words were whispered into his shoulder, tongue passing over the bitemark he’d been given just seconds ago.  


His clothes were more or less ripped off him, a disgruntled sigh leaving Reaper as they dissipated into smoke. Jack grinned against his shoulder, slipping his free hand to the wraith’s mouth. “Suck.” He narrowed his eyes, but hesitantly opened his mouth, tongue slathering over each digit and wetting them with sufficient saliva. By the time Jack pulled his hand out, Reaper was more or less drooling, spit dripping down his mouth.

He didn’t even realize Jack’s hand sliding down to his ass, only letting out a startled moan when one finger slid inside of him with some resistance from his walls. Lube would still have been better. “Anyone could walk by and see you, Gabe. See how filthy you are for me.” Jack laughed when Reaper clenched down on him, some pre-cum dripping from his engorged cock. “You’d like that, huh? Have someone come watch you take my cock?” Another squeeze around his finger gave him the answer he already knew.

“What a slut.” Jack shoved another finger in, by now already dry, and Reaper squirmed uncomfortably, a pained intake of breath leaving him when Jack didn’t bother waiting for him to get used to it. “What would Talon think when they see you like this? When they figure out you sneak out just to get fucked by the man you swore to kill?”  


_Shut up. Shutupshutup_.

A third finger joined the two once Reaper had been sufficiently scissored, the fingers arching up and rubbing roughly against his inner walls. The wraith brought his hands to Jack’s arms, digging his claws into the still-clothed biceps of the other. He didn’t even flinch. The fingers left him, an involuntary whine leaving him. Jack laughed. He felt the head of the other’s member against him, breath hitching once again as he tried to inch away from it.

“Be good.” Jack snapped, slamming Reaper into the wall once again, but this time with his back against it. He slid his hands down to his ass and then hoisted him up, settling himself between his legs and letting him slowly sink down onto his cock. Reaper growled in pain at the stretch, the lack of lube really taking its toll on his body. His arms snaked around Jack’s shoulders, clawing at his back when the soldier started to thrust into him.

Reaper didn’t comprehend the words Jack whispered breathlessly into his ear, the clawing continuing at a faster pace, leaving angry red marks in their wake and drops of blood dripping down and mingling with the sweat on the other’s back. Reaper, though, he was completely void of sweat, his body as dry as when they first started.

A hand wrapped around his erection, still as hard since they started, and Jack started to jerk him off with a gentle rhythm, a huge contrast to the ruthless pace he was setting with his thrusts. The second half of his mask was easily shoved away with a stray hand, lips crashing against his in a brutal kiss, smothering the moan that was at the tip of Reaper’s tongue. He didn’t even realize he was close until he came all over his and Jack’s chest, the other following soon after and continuing the thrust for a bit longer until he completely emptied himself out in Reaper.

He didn’t pull out either, kept the wraith impaled on his dick for longer. “I’m gonna fuck you until your voice is hoarse from screaming.”

Reaper shuddered, sliding his legs around Jack’s waist and nudging him closer with the balls of his feet. “Good luck with that,  _boyscout_.”


End file.
